Gaarufurendo
by Applegrape8910
Summary: He opened his eyes...and the sight took his breath away. His Jessica was on the ceiling, just like in his dream. A whine went through his head while he screamed out her name.
1. Girl Freind

_Gaarufurendo_

What's funny is I write short stories that have really weird titles I cant even pronounce this one! Oh well in Japanese it means "Sweetheart, girl friend…"

(Things in this story may not go exactly as organized in the exact order of the episodes.)

-----

Sam lay on the lumpy bed and stared at the boring white ceiling. He bounced a ball against the wall, letting it hit his palm, and curl his hand around it then throwing it back to the wall. He repeated this process over and over again, while going through some troubling thoughts.

"_Dean! I'm leaving and that's final!" Sam hissed. He picked up the suit case I his hand and walked over to the small car in the front of the lawn. It was old but for the boy just enough to drive him around._

"_Come on Sam! We have to stay together! Be a family!"_

"_Not after the fight Dad and I had! I can't take it anymore! When I was little I was clueless, but I don't want to do it any more!" He began to walk out the door, when he was yanked from behind. _

_His suit case fell from his hold and Dean held him in a head lock. "You can't leave!"_

"_Well watch me!" Sam elbowed Dean in the stomach and Dean dropped down. _

There came a sharp rap on the door, and Sam hastily shook the cobwebs out of his head and went to go answer the door. It was the resident advisor.

"My room is right next to yours and I advise that you do not bang, or whatever you are doing against the wall! And if you don't like that you can go into the library!" He pushed his glasses into place and his tall, lanky body walked over to the door next to Sam's.

Sam sighed. The resident advisor was a stuck up bitch who used his power to torment the poor freshman. He picked up his book bag and began to walk out; he did have a lot of homework to finish.

He thought sadly to himself as he walked. The scene of what happened when he left. It wasn't pretty he and his dad had fought the night before, and then Dean ambushes him from leaving the next day. He knew his older brother was devastated. Who wouldn't be? But Sam couldn't do that anymore! He wanted more with his life than to hunt.

He failed to notice in which direction he was going and bumped into a girl causing her to drop her books.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I should have noticed where I was going!" Sam moaned as he picked up the fallen books.

The girl looked at him curiously. "It's fine!"

Sam handed her the books and stared at her finally. She was curvy and beautiful, blond hair grew past her shoulders, she wore jeans, a tee and a bag. It appeared that she just came from a class because the bag was lazily slung over her shoulder.

"I haven't seen you around before!" Sam said.

"I am in Mrs. Wilson's class with you on Friday!" She said.

"Really! I never saw you!" Sam said. "Well in any case. My names Sam Winchester!"

"Mine is Jessica (does the TV show state her last name?)," She smiled. "Do you know where the library is?"

"Yeah! I'm headed that direction!" Sam smiled.

"Can you show me? I'm hopelessly lost!" She grinned showing all of her pearly whites.

"I would love too!" Sam said.

----

Sam grinned. He hung up the phone and plopped down on the bed. "Ahhh! The meeting will be on Monday! I can't believe that!"

"You're going to be fine Sammy!" Jessica smiled rubbing his rigged shoulders.

Sam leaned back and kissed her on the cheek. "You always make me feel better Jess!"

"Why shouldn't I? We have been going out for two years and six months!" She grinned. She lay down next to Sam and circled her arms around his waist.

There was an odd sound inside the home. Jessica grabbed his arms. "What was that?"

"I don't know Jess! Stay here! I will be right back!" Sam said. The years of hunting had done him some good through the years. Crouching down low he used his ears to hear where the sound was coming from.

He slowly turned around and saw an odd figure trying to make its way through the window. The figure groaned. "Man colleges are too tight on security!" The man finally was inside. It looked around.

Sam leapt up knocking the figure to the ground. It groaned.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded

"So that's the greeting I get from my little brother after all these years…" It moaned.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

The lights switched on. "Sam…are you ok?"

Jessica stood and looked at one guy on the ground. "Jessica…I told you to wait in the room."

"I was worried!" Jess said. She nodded toward Dean. "Who is that?"

"My slippery brother! Dean!" Sam said. Sam offered a hand to Dean and pulled his brother up.

"Dean…you mean the one that you grew up with like forever?" Jess asked. She hadn't heard much about him just his name included in some conversations.

"Well that would be Dean…" Sam said.

"Why what if your name?" Dean smiled.

"Her name is Jessica and she is my girlfriend!" Sam said.

"Ouch! Why would she want to stay with a geeky college boy for?" Dean smiled.

"Get to the point of your visit!" Sam snapped.

"A guy cant visit his little brother in college?" Dean asked.

"He can but that's not why you're here!"

"Ok! I have important information! If your girlfriend could leave!"

"She can hear this!" Sam crossed his arms.

"Ok! Dad has gone missing!"

Sam held a shocked look. "Jess…Can you go into the other room while I talk to my brother!"

Jess nodded and left the room.

"Sweet girl! Attractive too!" Dean smiled.

"To the point!" Sam said.

"He was on a hunt, and just didn't respond after sixty hours…I called him and found that his phone had been disconnected. There was no sign of him apparently where he supposedly went. Then I came over to you're place…" Dean stated.

Sam froze… "He was on a hunt?"

Dean frowned. "Yes…"

Sam stated. "Well he's ok Dean!"

"Sam he's our father and you arn't worried about him at all!" Dean said amazed.

Sam was worried about his father but all the years that he had been worried or expressed his feelings his father went off like an bomb.

"Come on Sammy! Come help me find dad!" Dean asked meekly.

"Dean I have an interview to join the best Law School in the world. I can't pass up this chance! This is once in a lifetime!" Sam said.

"This is your family that is in trouble…" Dean said.

"I know…"

"And your going to abandon dad?"

_I do…but everytime I do care about him, he pushes me away! _Sam thought grimly. "Yes I do care about him…"

"And your still not going to help me save him!"

"Yes!" Sam shouted. "Now just please leave me alone damit!"

"This is real low Sam…" Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean…"

"Really low…"

Sam started feeling guilty. "Will I be back by Monday?"

Dean's face brightened up. "What did you say?"

"Will we be back by Monday?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then, I'll help you find Dad…"

Sam frowned. He couldn't believe he was doing this after those creepy dreams of watching his girlfriend die on the ceiling…he had been a bit reluctant on leaving her alone…but in order to find Dad he would have to. Plus it would be nice to see how Dean was doing.

Sam exited the room and walked through the hallway to the bedroom. Dean leaned against the wall and watched him enter his room. Jessica looked up with worry in her eyes. He smiled and swept her in his arms. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

Sam must have really loved Jessica. Dean had loved another woman that way too…that was long gone though, she had dumped him and he had never really forgotten how much that hurt.

Jessica frowned when she heard the news, "but your interview…"

"I'll be home by Monday! We just have a family catastrophy!"

"I never heard you talk about your family…"

"Yeah…" Sam said.

She pulled down a suit case. "Well if you must-''

---

Sam entered the home. "Jess!" He shrugged she might be asleep. He knew Dean was in the car waiting outside, after their little "adventure" he had been a little bit more watchful. Sam's chest still did throb though. The stupid little bitch ghost didn't know what she was talking about.

"Jess!" He smiled when he found a small plate of cookies on a table. He reached down and picked up a note. 'Missed you Sam…love Jess.'

He smiled. Then made his way toward their bedroom. He looked around and noticed that no one was in. Maybe Jess went out for a little. No big deal… He crashed on the bed and closed his eyes.

'drip' he felt a drop of liquid drop on his head. 'drip'

He opened his eyes…and the sight took his breath away. His Jessica was on the ceiling, just like in his dream. A whine went through his head while he screamed out his name. 'I could have saved her…Wait I can save her now…'

He stood up and though harder than he ever had. Dean burst into the room and caught sight of his brother in despair, he looked up and found Jess suspended on the ceiling, she lit on fire and Dean knew that in desperation Sam would try to do something. He grabbed his brother and began yanking him from the room. Sam fought like he expected, and Dean relied on inward streight to get his brother out of the dangerous situation. "Come on Sammy! Trust me!"

"Jess! Jess!" Sam cried out. He couldn't tear away his gaze. "I can save her!"

"No you cant! NO you cant!" Dean shouted.

"Yes I can! Let me go!" Sam cried.

Dean yanked harder, and by the time that they were out of the house, he was exhausted. Sam slumped to the concreted. Friends came and asked Sam what had happened. The fire station truck came rumbling along…everything was in utter confusion.

Sam felt an anger deep inside his heart. Whatever killed mom killed Jess, and now he was sure to get revenge…

(YAY! I worked on this like a month ago then gave up on it! Review please! TT no flamers)


	2. Guilt

_Gaarufurendo_

Chapter 2: Guilt

Title means "Sweetheart, girl friend…"

-----

"_Sam…"_

_Sam's head shot around in the darkness. The voice…He knew that voice. Where did that voice come from? It was haunting; it caused a shiver to go down his spine. He couldn't recall the name though. It was someone important…_

_A small seed fell at his feet. Sam stared at it, then picked it up. It was a sun flower, he recalled a smiling face as bright as the sun. Who was it? He didn't remember. Suddenly he remembered Jessica._

"_JESSICA!" He shouted, holding the sunflower seed tightly in his hand. "JESS!"_

"_Your too late…" The haunting voice of Jess said. "you could have saved me…"_

"_I'm- I'm sorry! I should have!"_

"_You let me die Sam!"_

"_JESS! I'M SORRY!"_

"_Your too late…"_

"_JESS!"_

"_Too late!"_

_Suddenly the darkness cleared out, and Sam found himself inside his home near the college. His heart fell. He knew what was happening._

"_JESSICA!"_

"_Too late!"_

"_JESS!" _

_Sam raced through the familiar maze and found his way to their room. There was Jess on the ceiling, her face was twisted in laughter._

"_Too late!" She cackled._

"_JESS!" Sam fought the flames._

"_TOO LATE!" The voice turned deep and he looked up and found Dean._

"_Wha? DEAN?"_

"_Wake up Sam…"_

"_JESS!"_

"_Wake up Sam…"_

Sam pushed up with a start. He glanced around the car and gave a heart shattering sigh. It was a dream…a nightmare.

Dean looked over from the driver's seat. It had been a good week since Jessica's Death. Sam was gaining little sleep; he didn't like it at all. It started out with a slight twitching, then moved on to moaning, then the final stage, screaming out someone's name. Lately it had been his.

Sam shook the cobwebs out of his mind and turned to Dean. "Sorry Dean! Must have had another dream…"

"Nightmare Sam!" Dean corrected. "Man you need to get past this feeling sorry for yourself…" He shoved a bag of cheetos into his brother's hand without taking his eyes off the road. "Here got it at the last gas station. Figure you might be hungry when you woke up…"

"I'm not hungry Dean…"

"DAMIT SAM! You haven't eaten in two days." Dean hissed. "Either you're going to eat it on your own, or I'll have to pull over and shove the food in your throat."

"Ha ha! Thanks a lot mother but I can eat when I feel like it." Sam laughed. Dean could be a mother hen sometimes.

"No because when you feel like eating is in a month…and you'll be dead by then…"

"I'm not hungry for something so greasy, there how about that wording." Sam said.

"Fine then we'll stop by a restaurant or something…" Dean said turning into another lane.

"But we hardly have enough for a hotel room!" Sam said.

"Then we have a date at the bar!"

Sam groaned. "Not again…"

"IF you want you can read your dumb little books while I go make a living!" Dean said mad that Sam was booing his plan.

"Make a living?"

"Well maybe not the right words but…"

"Yeah I get what you're saying…"

Dean gave a sigh. "I know you don't like the fact that I do this, but what are we supposed to do work at Walmart?"

"No…" Sam said. He stared out the window taking in the sights. Her face haunted him. Damn why did he see Jessica's face everywhere? Was this some type of curse? It made him feel guilty that he didn't save her.

"Dude quit blaming yourself…you couldn't have done anything to save her!" Dean said.

"Yes I could have…and I ignored them…how could I ignore them…" Sam said in a small voice.

"Ignore what?"

Sam realized what he was saying and cleared his throat. "Oh! Um…nothing…"

"Spit it out little man!" Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam sighed regretting the fact that he said that.

"Don't whine at me! You're the one who started this interesting conversation…" Dean said. "Now spill it…"

"Dean…how am I supposed to explain to you what I don't even understand?" Sam asked turning away.

"That wont kill the matter, this subject will be brought up again!" Dean said wagging a finger.

"Yes mom!" Sam laughed.

-----

Sam began to type on the lab top. It was three-o-clock in the morning and Dean was snoring away mumbling about Rachel. Sam didn't want to know what they were doing…

He typed in the keyword at google, "Dream meanings." And pressed enter. He looked around and found the word "Death."

"'To see someone dead die in your dream means that you feel guilty about something…them in particular. To see someone undead in your dream die means that you worry for their safety and want to keep them around." (A/N: not real made it up! )

Sam thought. He guessed it must make sence. He lost mom…dad was missing…Jess died…now all he had was Dean.

He smiled and turned to look at his brother. Maybe he felt remorse for Jessica's death, but he also should be appreciative of what he had. Love…maybe not in the way he wanted…but it was better than nothing.

(A/N: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! A review suggested that I do another chapter so I says to myself "What the hell! Why shouldn't I?")


	3. A good 'scare

_**Chapter 3: A good 'Scare**_

(A/N: WARNING: May not be the same as in the actual episode)

Sam started walking away from the car, his hand grasping his bags tightly. Clouds threatened to dump rain but Sam still walked. This was the final straw. He couldn't last this any longer.

"I'm taking off!" Dean hissed. His voice was deep and unemotional.

"That's what I want you to do!" Sam yelled back! He kept walking listening to his brother get into the car and slam the door shut. The bags on his back began to feel heavy but Sam thought that was all just in his mind. The sound of the engine whine brought him back out of his thoughts and he thought that he saw Dean turn around a last time. Sam stared at him with unemotional eyes; Dean caught his gaze and turned around, soon driving off.

Sam's eyes trailed the cars trip until it was out of his view. Part of him regretted doing that, but the other part told him it was the right thing to do! Still it didn't feel right leaving Dean like that! It felt wrong and Sam suddenly wished he hadn't done it.

He reached into his coat for his cell phone but stopped. If Dean didn't want him around then he wouldn't be. He knew that his anger was taking control over his reasoning but he didn't care at all. If Dean didn't care then he wouldn't either. The cell phone was slipped back into his pocket and all hope of reuniting Dean was slipped into the back of his mind.

All Sam could think about was putting one foot in front of the other. _'left Right left right left right left right left right left right.'_ He missed one of the beats and nearly stumbled. He fell to the ground catching himself with his hands quickly. He fought back hot tears, He needed Dean…why would Dean leave him like that? _'Oh yeah I asked him too…He probably doesn't even care at all! Oh well better keep trudging on…'_

-:-

'_he asked to go Dean…quit worring about him…he's a big boy and can take care of himself.' _Dean kept a solid face as Sam grew out of sight. Deans voice was suddenly lost and he couldn't get himself to utter a word.

He felt his hand threaten to reach down and get his cell phone. '_He wanted to go! So quit feeling sorry for yourself Jack ass! Your letting him go! He's not a baby anymore.'_

But in his head Dean wished that Sam was still the little boy that saw the 'superhero' in him. That Sam was the little boy that looked up to him, that Sam was the same little boy he used to be a long time ago. He realized at the age of fifteen that Sam was slowly changing, becoming less dependent, and by the time he left for college, it was too late. Sammy was gone. Sammy was his little brother, the old adoring little brother. Now Sam lurked in his mind, Sam being the stubborn bitchy ass man who now had power.

Dean shuddered wondering what 'Samuel' would be.

-:-

Sam kept walking despite the fact he was exhausted. He had tried hitch hiking. One guy had made a move on him and started stroking his leg, at that point Sam wanted to jump out of the car. Finally after a long persuasion the man stopped the vehicle and kicked Sam out, owning a black eye. Sam didn't want another perv to pick him up so he thought it safer to walk.

The sun was rising over the horizon and it was brilliant without all the city lights. All the colors blended in with each other making a spectacular light show. Rain started sprinkling from the clouds, a long lasting threat finally being fulfilled. Sam felt it refreshing though. The water bottle in his pack was empty and he didn't want to waste the perfectly full one on a simple need for thirst. The bags on his shoulder were becoming more of a burden than anything else.

His legs throbbed slightly, and it won the better of him. He started walking into the grassy section and sat down. The rain came down harder now. Sam's hair started to clump slowly. His cloths were soon damp, then soaked. He frowned so maybe leaving Dean was a bad idea…but he couldn't come back now…

-:-

Dean watched the rain pour outside his temporary hotel. He was horribly worried about Sam. With all that rain it must have made the trip miserable for him. Was Sam injured? Was he in pain? The horrible thought flooded his mind, the thought of Sam on the side of the road with blood streaming from everywhere possible. _'No! Don't think that!'_

He fingered the cell phone in his hands…what if he called him…would Sam answer? Could he get the voice to apologize? Wait! Why the hell would he apologize…it was Sam's fault in the first place! He asked to leave! He wanted to leave! And now he was getting what he deserved! A good night in the cold rain!

-:-

At the bus station he was about to board the bus with Meg. He paused and pulled out his cell. His pride was pushed out of the way and he tried to call his brother. Only thing was, he was getting his brothers voicemail. Dean always had his phone turned on, and in his pocket…something must be wrong.

Sam felt a warm hand touch his arm. "Sam are you coming?" It was Meg, a girl he had met along the way.

Sam frowned deep in thought. He drew energy and suddenly spoke words he had thought he would speak after the horrible fight between the two. "No! I'm going back!"

"But Sam! You said it yourself! You don't feel like they listen to you…you don't like being controlled…come with me!" She enticed.

Sam couldn't help but think this all seemed like a Siren from Greek Myths. The bird like females would start singing a beautiful song and lure the Sailors out to the rocks, there their ship would crash and all would die…

"I cant leave him…" And without another word Sam left.

-:-

Dean flexed his bound hands. 'This is just great! I am loving the predicament were in!" His mind sarcastically thought.

"Dean?" The quivering voice came next to him. It belonged to a girl that was about to be sacrificed as well…

Dean had come into the town and questioned the death of the young couple. The town wasn't much of a help until he ran into a girl who told them that they had ran into the couple just a few weeks ago, they had fed them a nice pie…and sent them off in the direction of the highway. Only thing was they never reached the highway, like all other couples they reached an empty field after experiencing car trouble…There they would walk to a house just a few feet away and pass a scarecrow. The scarecrow would do something with them…They were his sacrifice…Since Dean destroyed there little plot, this girl and him were now the sacrifice…

"Yeah! I've got a plan! Calm down…" Dean said slowly rotating his hand in the tight rope.

"You've been saying that for the last few hours…" The girl said slowly.

"Just watch that Scarecrow…" Dean said.

"Ok!" She said.

Suddenly footsteps came. Dean knew it was the end… 'Man! And I never even got to say goodbye to my brother.'

"What's that?" The girl began to panic.

'Man Sammy! I'm sorry!'

"Dean?" A voice came from not too far away.

Dean pivoted his head. "Sam?"

Sam came into view and found Dean bound to some tree… "DEAN!" Sam ran to the pair and began to unbind them. He had been so worried about his brother!

"Watch that Scarecrow, Sam…" Dean said as he was freed and moved to work on the girl.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked. He didn't recall seeing one, just an empty stick…

"The one-'' Dean turned around to show his brother but found the scarecrow to be gone too. Hugs and kisses could be saved for later first they had to get out alive…

(A/N: Ha! Yay! It took me a while to write this!)


	4. Loose fitting skin

**_Chapter 3: Loose Fitting Skin_**

Sam was stirring awake. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. He recalled what had happened. Dean…crowbar…black out… There was a faint throbbing in his head thoughts didn't come out very well.

"_So your up…" _A familiar voice sounded. Kind of like…

"Dean?" Wait what if it wasn't. The shape shifter was the one who hit him in the first place.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the sewer all trussed up like a wounded animal. He kept bobbing up and down. Someone had slung his limp form over their shoulders. Sam wanted to do something…

The hit on his head left him quezy. He would do something…after his short nap.

-----

He stirred again this time unable to move at all. With fresh rejuvenated energy he opened his eyes and peered around at his surroundings, ok so maybe being carried through the sewer on someone's shoulder wasn't exactly a nightmare.

He felt weak, unable to move he couldn't do anything to help him in his predicament. He glanced around looking for the bastard about to give him a piece of his mind.

A sinister chuckle filled the room. Dean appeared before him. Sam wished it was Dean. He hoped and prayed that Dean would be pulled from a trance and start apologizing for all the crap he had done, but that was far from happening.

"_Took a nasty little hit to your head didn't you little brother?"_ The man smirked.

"Quit pretending to be Dean. Cause you ain't him!" Sam hissed, trying to tear away from his bonds.

"_Awww Poor Sammy!" _He cooed.

"Quit making fun of me!" Sam hissed between clenched teeth.

'Dean' reached down and grabbed the boys face and made him look up into the his eyes. _"Listen buddy! I am your brother…"_

Sam spat in the things face with venom.

"_That's what I get isn't it?"_ The shapeshifter wailed. _"No friends for Dean…"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_He's jealous of you Frat Boy…"_ 'Dean' said. "_Do you know how much I wanted to leave too?"_

"Where is he?" Sam demanded.

"_He's safe!"_

Sam paused. "What do you mean…by he wanted to leave…"

"_Well you see I knew that it was my job to help our father…like a good little soldier as you say it. And you left me all alone. I wanted to do something else little brother. You went out and made friends with a ton of people, and lived, while I was stuck in this hell hole…well not exactly this one…"_

"Where is my brother?" Sam said his voice low and demanding.

"_I am your brother…" _'Dean' leered slowly down at him. _"And now I have some damage to do at your friends house…I have to say she does look pretty good."_

"LEAVE REBBECA ALONE!" SAM hollered, as the shapeshifter stalked off.

The shapeshifter turned around and smacked Sam hard in the head. _"Shut up!"_ He then stalked off into the darkness.

'Shit! This thing is now going after Rebecca…and I still need to find Dean…' Sam thought as he struggled against his bindings.

It was a good while until he heard Dean groan. "DEAN!"

"Sam?" Dean asked groggily. Dean stripped the tarp covering his head off of him and looked around. He turned his head as far as he could and sighed in relief as he saw his younger brother struggling with his bounds. "Where the hell are we?"

"Well we are underground where the sewers are, yeah, Shapshifter got to us…man we must be getting weak." Sam laughed, as he kept trying to free his hands.

"No! Winchester men aren't weak…maybe some things are stronger than us…but were not weak." Dean said, he was happy to find that the rope keeping him there was loosely around him and in almost no time he had freed himself and went over to his brother.

"I think this thing is going to try and hurt Rebecca…" Sam groaned. "He ran out of here in your form…I think also that he isn't just in your form but remembering your memories…"

"Well, I know one things for sure…" Dean smirked.

"What?" Sam asked, as Dean started to free his smaller brother.

"He seems pretty handsome right now."

-----

Dean pushed the car further and further along the road ignoring signs, and all the stop lights, he had to get to his brother. His brother was in the grasp of a shapeshifter. He glanced over at Rebecca, she had her mouth tightly pursed, a bit of fear and disbelief lingered in her eyes.

"Will Sam be ok?"

"He better be, or heads will be flying…" Dean said as he pushed the car along faster.

(YAY:dances: IT is fini! Well the chapter…I'll try to update more soon!)


End file.
